secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Late Night With Darwin Appleby
Late Night With Darwin Appleby was a somewhat short-lived "regular" event held back in 1.0 (8/13 to 8/15 of 2003) at the old Amphitheatre in Slate/Teal. The format of the event was simular to popular "talk shows", in which the host (in this case Darwin) tells jokes and has a few guests in which he interviews. Darwin had many famous celebrities from around SL visit on his "show", such popular residents as Bob Bunderfeld(?) Derek Jones, Taessa Weaver, Eggy Lippmann, and even Philip Linden. An image taken of the event was even featured on secondlife.com in the former Gallery section of the website! "Late Night" proved to be a great success with many residents attending and participating in the audience. Despite the success of the event, it seems to have only lasted 2 or 3 "episodes" and no other events appeared after for unknown reasons. Provided below is a chat log from Late Night With Darwin Appleby. ---- Late Night With Darwin Appleby, Chat Log 08/14/03: Darwin Appleby shouts: Ok, our first guest tonight is the owner of the SL Disco RisingShadow Fallingbridge is offline Darwin Appleby shouts: Please welcome Eggy Lippman Maggie Miller shouts: whoooooooT!!! Alek Wu: lol! Darwin Appleby: Take a seat on the chair plz Eggy Darwin Appleby shouts: Hmm Eggy's a little drunk today sorry guys ;) Philip Linden: Its the linden punch You shout: just lagging a bit sorry David Cartier: GHB Alek Wu: well disco owner.... hehe that is a given Lordfly Digeridoo: and now... eggy's skating routine :) Darwin Appleby: Ok there we go :) Darwin Appleby shouts: So Eggy, you own the SL Disco Darwin Appleby shouts: Tell us a little about taht You: More or less, Darwin. Darwin Appleby: Shout please, some people can't hear Washu Zebrastripe shouts: Please shout! Lordfly Digeridoo shouts: yes, we can't hear you Darwin Appleby: Eggy you're going to have to talk ;) Washu Zebrastripe: I think he's still typing You shout: More or less.I would like to think of the Disco as being "owned" by the Lindens, while I merely built it and will be trying to make it a central hub for fun, dancing and entertainment. Darwin Appleby shouts: I see Darwin Appleby shouts: So you're trying to renovate the disco, basicly You shout: Since its new location is in Blue, home of the Americana themed sim, it was suggested to me that I model it after the MGM Grand building in Vegas. Darwin Appleby shouts: Now you say that there have been 8 incarnations of the disco so far Washu Zebrastripe: I think modeling it after 54 would be cool You shout: It is basically finished now, but yes, there was a little trouble at first, since it had to fit the theme and everyone's conflicting expectations. Casval Epoch: of course :P Ezhar Fairlight: hehe Philip Linden: next version Darwin Appleby: :P You shout: My intial goal was to make it as big as possible, but I am no designer and it ended up looking like a big cube. You shout: CrowCatcher Valen suggested the MGM Grand design, and Bonecrusher Slate built the magnificent lion's head for the entrance. Darwin Appleby shouts: Now what about all the 7 discos before this Darwin Appleby shouts: You were telling me earlier that this is actually the 8th disco You shout: Exactly. James Miller: Back You shout: I had to rebuild it a lot of times, because of my fellow Americana member's criticism. But all has been settled now. The first design was 4 cylindrical pillars with a fountain as the center and no walls around it. On top of that was where the disco began You shout: I was aiming for a futuristic design initially, and hoped to make it vertically oriented, like a skyscraper, intead of the current, more sprawling design. You shout: Basically I saw that our primary means of locomotion is flight, much like RL avians, and I wanted a place where people would realize this, and fly up and down between various platforms. Darwin Appleby shouts: So you wanted a design that suited SL You shout: The current disco will still have a floating dance floor but its height is only 16 meters total, compared to a 64x32 base. You shout: So vertical motion will not be as important in the new design, but still a feature. You shout: The building encompasses much more than just a disco, though, and dancing is presently the least of my concerns. There will be a casino on the ground floor, room for shops and apartments... You shout: I am aiming for a September grand opening and I would like to announce that for the past few weeks we have been preparing a play for your enjoyment, one which I hope will be the first of many more to come. Darwin Appleby shouts: Well that sounds very interesting, thanks for being with us tonight You shout: Thank you, Darwin. James Miller: /claop Darwin Appleby shouts: Ok, our next guest tonight is the creator of SL itself James Miller: oo, I wonder who that is? Darwin Appleby shouts: Everyone please give a warm welcome to Phillip Linden! Cori Sunshine: wooohooo Darwin Appleby shouts: Hi Phil, great to have you on the show Philip Linden: Thanks... so nice to invite me... Darwin Appleby shouts: So you are the creator of SL Philip Linden: what with all the lag! Lordfly Digeridoo shouts: don't forget to shout! :) Philip Linden shouts: Right Philip Linden shouts: Thanks for inviting me! Philip Linden shouts: Does any one have any extra lag for me ;) Ezhar Fairlight: i can spare some i think Cori Sunshine: no lag here Philip Linden shouts: Indeed Washu Zebrastripe: lol You shout: Try playing this from across the atlantic! Joseph Ramos: i have loads of it here, this message was written when you were asking for lag Joseph Ramos: hey i do Philip Linden shouts: Well I'm in Boston Darwin Appleby shouts: Well I'm curious as to where you got inspiration for SL Philip Linden shouts: Ahh... Philip Linden shouts: Inspiration. Darwin Appleby shouts: Where did someting like this hit you? Philip Linden shouts: I'd like to say in the shower Philip Linden shouts: Or maybe reading Snowcrash Philip Linden shouts: But the truth is... Darwin Appleby shouts: Heh, showering would be an interesting place for this to hit you... Philip Linden shouts: I've been into doing this sort of thing for a very long time Philip Linden shouts: When I saw the internet, Joseph Ramos: Regarding to technical stuff, was it hard to write this game .question. Philip Linden shouts: I really wanted it to be this sort of thing You have offered to exchange calling cards with Joseph Ramos. Philip Linden shouts: Something that connected us in new ways... Darwin Appleby shouts: Joseph, no audience quesions plz :) You have exchanged calling cards with Joseph Ramos. Philip Linden shouts: Not just a big library James Miller: scuze him, he's new :) Joseph Ramos: sorry didnt knew in new Philip Linden shouts: I didn't try and really do it, though, Darwin Appleby: Np Philip Linden shouts: Until I felt that latency would be low enough Philip Linden shouts: Clearly we are still bleeding edge, Philip Linden shouts: But we've come a long way. Darwin Appleby shouts: That's definetly a good way to look at it though, from a revolutionaries perspective ;) Darwin Appleby shouts: I understand you were the head of technologies at Real Networks Aurelie Starseeker is offline Philip Linden: Yep... but I wasn't responsible for the RealOne player ;) Darwin Appleby shouts: Haha good :) Ezhar Fairlight: good! :P Philip Linden shouts: : Yep... but I wasn't responsible for the RealOne player ;) James Miller shouts: Thank god Alek Wu: lol Philip Linden shouts: I was the CTO Philip Linden shouts: And I developed RealVideo Huns Valen shouts: yay for that Darwin Appleby shouts: Wow, you were pretty high up there Philip Linden shouts: I worked before that on video compression. Philip Linden shouts: Which in 1995 was really fun. Darwin Appleby shouts: This games infastructure is based on the way RealVideo compressed video, is that correct? Philip Linden shouts: Well sort of... Philip Linden shouts: Things like the land and the images are compressed Philip Linden shouts: using stuff that was worked on at that time by folks like Real Philip Linden shouts: We've had to invent some other stuff as well along the way Taylor Thompson shouts: sharkrkk Philip Linden shouts: Like very heavily compressed geometry Philip Linden shouts: For objects Philip Linden shouts: But there are some similar technologies, yes. Darwin Appleby shouts: Now has the technology from SL affected any other games that you know of? Craig Thompson is offline Philip Linden shouts: Hmmm.... what a great Question. Philip Linden shouts: Well I'd say that its nice to be right! Philip Linden shouts: We pioneered the idea that the right sort of environment Philip Linden shouts: in which everything was built by you guys Philip Linden shouts: Could actually be fun Philip Linden shouts: Let me tell you Philip Linden shouts: Convincing people of that 2 yrs ago was hard work Philip Linden shouts: But today I get calls from everyone in the business... Philip Linden shouts: Now everyone suddenly gets it. Philip Linden shouts: I guess thats the fun of being a revolutionary. Philip Linden shouts: There are lots of little things I have seen a other games Philip Linden shouts: That we have done. Philip Linden shouts: Our AV customization Philip Linden shouts: I getting widely copied. Darwin Appleby shouts: Yes, at first that would just seem like a 3d Modeler online, but with an interface like this it's hard to imagine what ISNT fun about SL Philip Linden shouts: For example. James Miller: The Sims 2 is a knockoff of SL's avatar customization! :O Philip Linden shouts: Yes thanks! Alek Wu shouts: we lub Philip! James Miller: Well, I like him... Darwin Appleby shouts: So how did you first imagine this? Philip Linden shouts: Ohh... well picture this. Darwin Appleby shouts: When you had the idea, what did it look like to you, and how was it diffrent form what we have Philip Linden shouts: I used to dream Philip Linden shouts: Of like a big empty space Philip Linden shouts: Where I would stand Philip Linden shouts: And take big pieces of walls Philip Linden shouts: Out of a toolkit... Philip Linden shouts: And drag them around myself. Philip Linden shouts: That idea, Philip Linden shouts: Of being a creator in a new world. Philip Linden shouts: Was what I thought a lot about. Philip Linden shouts: How to do it... Darwin Appleby shouts: That's incredible Philip Linden shouts: With the parts I had... PCs, the net. Darwin Appleby shouts: So you emphisize heavily the part about being a creator in a new wold Philip Linden shouts: Yes. Darwin Appleby shouts: Is this the main draw to SL for you? Philip Linden shouts: It seemed to me that what would be interesting... Philip Linden shouts: Was the idea Philip Linden shouts: That you wouldn't just 'be there' Philip Linden shouts: But would actually be a part of creating the world around you. Philip Linden shouts: I think that the only defensively 'real' world Philip Linden shouts: Is one which reflects our own passions, designs. Philip Linden shouts: I don't think that just means building stuff... Philip Linden shouts: But also building society, governance, meaning. Philip Linden shouts: So beyond the 3dmodeling. Philip Linden shouts: Into deeper forms of creation. Philip Linden shouts: And I also think/hope... Philip Linden shouts: That somehow SL can make us a bit better than we are... Philip Linden shouts: Teach us things about ourselves. Philip Linden shouts: That we wouldn't otherwise learn. Darwin Appleby shouts: That's great Darwin Appleby shouts: So it must have been a little dishearting when a group like the WW2OLers came into SL Philip Linden shouts: No I don't really think so. Darwin Appleby shouts: Or a person like... oh... I don't know... EZ Money popped up ;) James Miller: lol Philip Linden shouts: Conflict is a part of narrative... a part of all lives. stampshady grimm is offline Philip Linden shouts: When I see a place... like Tunetown for example. Darwin Appleby shouts: So you expected something like this to happen really? Philip Linden shouts: Where there is no conflict. Philip Linden shouts: In a sense there is also no life. Darwin Appleby shouts: Ah yes, the mighty flop Philip Linden shouts: (although I think Toontown is very cool) Ezhar Fairlight: there was verbal conflict in toontown ;) Darwin Appleby shouts: And do you believe (among other things) that this is why Toontown was not successful? Philip Linden shouts: Well... Philip Linden shouts: I don't think that makes it unsuccessful necessarily Philip Linden shouts: Only a lot less real. Darwin Appleby shouts: Ah I see Philip Linden shouts: I am interested in what Jaron Lanier calls 'the reality conversation' Philip Linden shouts: And that is what we are starting here. Darwin Appleby shouts: So when you first started coding SL, and getting your ideas on paper, then what did you imagine SL to be? Philip Linden shouts: Hmm.... Philip Linden shouts: Well the first thing I/we worked on Philip Linden shouts: Was the server model... Philip Linden shouts: The idea that the 'world' was on all these servers... Philip Linden shouts: And that you were a sort of 'agent' within it. Philip Linden shouts: When you connected. Philip Linden shouts: That was the first work we did... Philip Linden shouts: Oh and a really cool first experiment was water... Darwin Appleby shouts: I bet Philip Linden shouts: let me tell you about that... Darwin Appleby shouts: Please do Philip Linden shouts: A bit like genesis really. Philip Linden shouts: The first thing we did was make the servers simulate real water. Darwin Appleby shouts: So you had a "Waterworld" ;) Philip Linden shouts: With waves and reflection and you could throw things in it. Philip Linden shouts: And watch the waves go across the sims. Philip Linden shouts: Yes it was Waterworld. Philip Linden shouts: We figured it we could xmit all that moving water. Philip Linden shouts: We could do anything Philip Linden shouts: And so that was the start of it. Darwin Appleby shouts: So was the water then more complex then it is now? Philip Linden shouts: Much! Darwin Appleby shouts: You had to compress it basicly Philip Linden shouts: It was a simulation, like our wind and clouds today. Darwin Appleby shouts: I see Philip Linden shouts: We had to compress and send it constantly. Philip Linden shouts: But we took it out, because although it was pretty. Philip Linden shouts: It was like 80Kbps... just for the water. Philip Linden shouts: So not that pretty! Darwin Appleby shouts: Yeah not technicly ;) Darwin Appleby shouts: So tell me about your first terrain Darwin Appleby shouts: What was that like? Philip Linden shouts: Hmmm... Philip Linden shouts: Well let me remember Philip Linden shouts: We had these cool trees... Philip Linden shouts: just simple billboards, but they burned! Philip Linden shouts: You could shoot them and start them on fire. James Miller: lol Philip Linden shouts: And the fire would spread to other trees. Philip Linden shouts: It was amusing. Darwin Appleby shouts: This was also more complex thea now then Darwin Appleby shouts: than* Philip Linden shouts: Well now they are a LOT more visually complex. Philip Linden shouts: And of course blow in the wind. Darwin Appleby shouts: Right Philip Linden shouts: So there was a time... Philip Linden shouts: Many board meetings ago. Philip Linden shouts: When we didn't know exactly what we wanted SL to be like... Philip Linden shouts: And on a lark... Philip Linden shouts: I asked the guys in the office to just build crazy stuff Philip Linden shouts: while we met in the meeting. Darwin Appleby shouts: So THAT'S where Zoe came from ;) Philip Linden shouts: We were watching them on a big monitor... Philip Linden shouts: Building little snowmen and houses and stuff. Darwin Appleby shouts: Haha Darwin Appleby shouts: Come a long way since that Philip Linden shouts: And after a bit of watching them all working together in real time. Starr Fairlight shouts: Mr. Linden, may I please ask a question? Philip Linden shouts: We realized WOW that was what was cool about SL Philip Linden shouts: That idea of creating together. You have offered to exchange calling cards with Starr Fairlight. You have exchanged calling cards with Starr Fairlight. Darwin Appleby shouts: So zooming to today Darwin Appleby shouts: WHat do you think about the current outrages with taxes? Philip Linden shouts: Well I loved the tea party. Philip Linden shouts: I'm in boston so I showed those boxes to folks here. Philip Linden shouts: Great s Darwin Appleby shouts: Hehe Philip Linden shouts: It was great Philip Linden shouts: But seriously Darwin Appleby shouts: I bet :) Philip Linden shouts: Taxes and how to change them are highest priority. Philip Linden shouts: We need to change the rates, etc, as more folks come in. Philip Linden shouts: But remember that we have to keep enough capacity to go around. Philip Linden shouts: But having said that. Philip Linden shouts: The rates are very high to incent lots of 'evolution' in the content Philip Linden shouts: And as the world gets bigger we won't need as much pressure there. Philip Linden shouts: Kind of a trade off between buying and renting, in a way. Philip Linden shouts: Right now its like rent-world! Darwin Appleby shouts: A great foundation for something like this :) Darwin Appleby: Just not one that grows with the population Darwin Appleby shouts: Now backtracking for a second, the first sim to go online was Zoe, correct? Philip Linden shouts: Man thats a good question. Philip Linden shouts: I don't really remember. Huns Valen shouts: sim01 = Da Boom Philip Linden shouts: The area in the central lake... minna, zoe, natoma. Philip Linden shouts: Those were the first areas, yes. James Miller: da boom makes most sense, its the sidestreet closest to LL's offices Darwin Appleby shouts: Well how about the building system, how was that at the time? James Miller: actually, its De Boom on the map Philip Linden shouts: Well actually its not changed much. Philip Linden shouts: Thats probably the system that seems most right. Philip Linden shouts: We've still got lots of work though! Darwin Appleby shouts: Now someone in the audiance had a question Darwin Appleby shouts: What was your question please James Miller shouts: Question Darwin Appleby shouts: Ok never mind then :0 James Miller shouts: ...I have one Darwin Appleby: Well if I could have one last question Phil, how big did you expect the world to be? Darwin Appleby shouts: Well if I could have one last question Phil, how big did you expect the world to be? Darwin Appleby shouts: Did you ever imagine it as big as this? Darwin Appleby shouts: Or bigger maybe? Philip Linden shouts: Well... Philip Linden shouts: Like Han Solo said. Philip Linden shouts: I can imagine an awful lot. Philip Linden shouts: I think SL gets more and more interesting as it grows. Philip Linden shouts: Now we are a village. Philip Linden shouts: Imagine us as a small city. James Miller shouts: Phil, come visit new york before you go home from boston :D Philip Linden shouts: As we put servers in other parts of the world... Philip Linden shouts: That will be incredibly cool. Philip Linden shouts: Imagine waking into SL China, or something. Darwin Appleby: :) that Small shouts: where first ? Philip Linden shouts: Walking I mean. Joseph Ramos: That would be great, im currently in south america, my ping is not that bad, but sometimes its really unplayable hehe Philip Linden shouts: Yep will help with that. Darwin Appleby shouts: Well that was a great interview Phil, thank you very much for being here Philip Linden shouts: Thank you very muhc for having me!!! Philip Linden shouts: Its late in boston... Cori Sunshine: great game Phil Philip Linden shouts: And I have an early meeting. James Miller: Late? Its only 11pm! Darwin Appleby shouts: I bet, good luck over there :) Philip Linden shouts: So gotta run. Joseph Ramos: /lap Darwin Appleby shouts: See you Philip Linden shouts: Thank you all for making SL what it is. James Miller shouts: goodnight Phil! Darwin Appleby shouts: Ok guys, thank you all very much for being here tonight, next show will be on monday, good night everyone! James Miller: oo, bye bye set Cori Sunshine: i want the popcorn *stomps feet ---- Forum Links * First event posting by Darwin announcing "Late Night" * Second event posting * A follow up posting asking for questions, suggestions, etc. (un-answered) Images Category:Historical Events